love of two
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: peinxsakura, peinsaku story..rated T for blood and language *disconnected please adopt by pm me*
1. Chapter 1 it all startes

**ch.1**

A 13 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes sat in a cage that had been sealed with sealing papers and a lot of them, the girl in the cage was named sakura haruno the last of her clan. She was put in that cage at the age of 3 when she awakened her kekkei genkai and killed her whole clan because of it

"Oi you freak get up"

One of the ambu who were watching her yelled why throwing a potato at her and then yelling

"Time to eat"

Sakura didn't move from her corner of the dark cage even when the potato hit her all she could do was listen to the ambu who had thrown the food at her yell

"You monster i don't see why the hokage doesn't let us kill you if beyond me"

"oi man lay off i don't even think she can understand us"

""hm you're probably right after all shes been here for 10 years"

sakura was happy that the other ambu made him stop but she did understand them actually she was really smart. she remembered how to talk and walk and everything but she just sat there and allowed them to think that she was useless

"JUST YOU WAIT YOU FUCKING BASTARDS WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE WE'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING HELL CHA "

sakuras inner self yelled in her head punching the air with her fists

"inner for once i agree with you"

sakura thought and then let a little chuckle out and both ambu looked at her

"BAKA NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID"

"did she just laugh"

"i think so"

the two ambu looked at each other and back at her

"fuck"

"OI IT'S TIME TO LEAVE SAKURA USE IT NOW"

"i think you're right inner lets go"

sakura stood up and smiled then said

"ya i did i can also do this"

both ambu where now in fighting stands and kunai in there hands. sakura took one step then very quickly activated her kekkei genkai. her eyes turned sky blue and her pupil turned into a sakura flower that was blood red. the ambu were widened eye they never seen a haruno with those eyes before

"what are those they are not haruno eyes for there kekkei genkai"

"you're right they aren't there the 6th fase of them the only fase you can get by two things first"

sakura said punching the sealed cage door down

"you have to be born into the main family of the haruno clan and you'll looking at the main families daughter"

sakura said now in a fight with both ambu"

"and lastly you have to have a lot of bloodshed to activate them but not just any blood you have to kill harunos to activate them thats why you never saw them before"

when sakura finished one ambu was killed and the other one was almost dead. sakura walked over to the almost dead ambu and pull him hair so she could look at his masked face in the eyes

"now you will do what i say"

sakura smiled why the ambus eyes turned blood red

"yes master"

he said

"man i love that teknek of our kekkei genkai it's very helpful"

sakura smiled at what her inner said she did love this teknek as well as the other ones.

sakura came out of her thoughts and began to speak to the ambu that was under her control

"after 24 hours when i leave you will head over to the hokage tower and tell the 5th that i have except and that one ambu if dead and the only reason you're alive is because she wanted you to know...but when your 24 hours are up you will also forget about my kekkei genkai do you understand"

"yes"

"good now i'm leaving you will be knocked out and awaken when the 24 hours end"

sakura said before running out of the shak/house (i don't know what it's called) that held her inside of it

"it's a good thing that it was in the woods right"

"HELL YA THOSE FUCKERS DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE CAPABLE OF CHA NOW LETS GET SOME MONEY SO WE CAN EAT I'M HUNGRY"

"we don't need fucking money for food i can hunt for it"

"THEN GET GOING I'M STARVING HERE"

sakura rolled her eyes and then got out a kunai that she had taken from the dead ambu and looked for some food to kill

_**~with akatsuki~**_

"Hey hidan kakuzu the leader wants you two un"

A blond haired guy with blue eyes named deidara yelled

"Ya ya what ever stop your fucking bitching bitch"

The immortal joshin lover named hidan yelled. His sticked up partner kakuzu told him to shut up and go. When kakuzu and hidan got to their leaders office they were met by a oranged hair man with purple ringed eyes and a lot of piercings on his face

"Hidan kakuzu you two are to find this girl and bring her to me unharmed understand"

Pein said with a stern voice and showed them a picture of sakura

"Yes leader-sama"

Hidan and kakuzu said at the same time

"Go now"

Without a word the two man team known as the 'zombie brothers' left to go and find sakura. Pein on the other hand sat there in his office and closed his eyes only to get lost in a memory.

~peins memory~

"Pien-kun what up"

Yelled a 2 year old girl with pink hair to a 3 year old pein who stopped and turned around

"Sakura i told you to just call me pein "

pein placed a hand on sakura's head when she stopped in front of him and he smiled at her

"Ok sakura"

Sakura nodded her head and then wrapped her arms around him

"But pein why can't i call you that every one says if you like someone a lot you add 'kun' to there name"

Pein smiled at sakura and hugged her

"That is true sakura but I'm leaving so don't call me that any more ok"

Sakura started to cry and hold pein tighter

"B-but if you leave t-then I'll go with you please don't leave me I'll be alone again"

Pein looked down at the girl who loved him and who he loved then sighed and kissed the top of her forehead and said

"Ok in 10 years I'll send someone to come and get you until then you can live your life the way you want but get stronger for me ok"

Sakura nodded her head and looked up at him and smiled. Pein looked at the smiling girl and smiled back and kissed her and then it went black. Pein opened his eyes and signed

"She'll be back soon i wonder how much she has changed"

Peon thought before getting up and walked out of his office to go tell everyone about the new member

_**~2 hours later with sakura~**_

Sakura was running away from two men who one of them looked like he was going to rape her

"COME ON SAKURA RUN FASTER THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US"

"I know this inner but maybe we should stop and see what they want after all the one with the mask looked like he wouldn't"

"BAKA DO YOU NOT SEE IT HE'S HELPING THE RAPIST JUST KEEP RUNNING"

Sakura thought about it for a second and then decided that her inner self was being over protective about her then stopped and turned around to see two ninjas stop in front of her. Hidan had his hand on his scythe when sakura spoke

"Why the hell are you two following me"

Hidan was about to attack when kakuzu stopped him

"The leader of our organization wishes for you to join us"

Sakura looked at the old man then asked

"Whats his name"

Kakuzu was a little confused for a couple of seconds and then got it she meant the leader

"You do not need to know"

(As you can tell both of them are ignoring hidan)

Sakura was getting mad that he wouldn't answer her question

"Very well then i won't go besides I'm waiting for someone who promised me that in 11years he would send someone to come and get me"

Kakuzu looked into the girls eyes then asked

"Very well but you must come with us and tell our leader your self"

sakura rolled her eyes and then sighed

"fine lead the way kakuzu"


	2. Chapter 2 meet the akatsuki

**ok people sorry about the last one but this is the real ch.2 the other one was my itasaku one sorry again i replaced it now :) again really sorry...**

as sakura walked into the base with hidan and kakuzu and there took her to a dark room with a desk in the middle of the room and sitting on the other side of the desk was a man with orange hair and the rinnegan for his eyes

"p-pein-k-kun"

sakura said with tears running down her face. pein let out a small laugh

"sakura how many time do i have to tell you don't add kun just call me pein"

tears ran down face before she could say anything pein dismissed hidan and kakuzu who sakura completely forgot about left once pein heard the door shut he got up

'sa-ku-ra"

he streatched her name out in the most sexyest way sakura has ever heard

"p-pain"

sakura couldn't hold back any more she let the tears run down her face and she ran into peins arms and huged him

"i-i was so alone pein t-they locked me up i-in a cage and called me a-a monster a-and a freak all because the 6th stage of my eyes activated a year after you left i-i killed them all of them pein don't leave me again please"

sakura cried out she hasn't cried since he left he was the only person she allowed herself to cry around. pein felt like his heart was stabbed with a kunai and he hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go

"sakura i'm sorry but i left to make my dream come true to rule the shinobi world and then none of this will happen again i promise this is all for you sakura-chan"

pein said why laying his head on her shoulder. sakura was surprised

"p-pein you you added chan to my name"

pein smiled into her shoulder at her nervousness

"ya i guess i did sakura-chan"

pein pushed her away a little but still holding her shoulder and then pressed his warm moist lips up against hers he let his tongue like her lips asking for permission to enter. sakura didn't hesitate to open her mouth and kiss him back. after a good long kiss they had to brake it or less they wouldn't have any breath left. sakura looked up at pein and smiled

"you have no idea how long i dreamt about that"

pein laughed and kissed her lips again only this time instead of a long kiss it was just a peck on the lips

"and you have no idea how long i wanted to do that"

sakura smiled and leaned into him and rested her forehead on his chest

"pein can we stay together forever"

she asked closing her eyes

"of course we can sakura until we die i will always stay by you"

sakura left out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in

"i love you pein"

"i love you to sakura"

(ok you people have no clue how bad i wanted to end it here but seeing as i still want to continue i'll be nice this time and continue with it shall we)

pein let go of sakura and went to his desk of course sakura followed him and when she saw that he was getting something out of his desk she noticed that it was a akatsuki cloak and a ring

"here you go sakura this is your cloak and ring you are to wear it everyday understand"

sakura noded and put on her cloak and ring and she spun around

"so how do i look"

"beautiful just like always"

pein said grading her hand and taking her to the living room to meet the others. when they got there sakura saw one person other than pein that she knew

"itachi"

sakura said to the black haired uchiha who looked up from his book

"sakura-san so you got out"

itachi asked and she nodded

"hn"

"you know her itachi"

pein said gripping sakuras hand a little tighter

"yes leader-sama i had to guard her one time when i was in the ambu she told me about you"

itachi answered not looking up from his book and then her continued

"don't worry i won't take her away from you although..never mind"

sakura looked at itachi questionably till pein snapped her back by introducing her to the other members hidan, tobi, sasori, deidara, kakuzu, kisame, zetsu, and konan sakura smiled at each one of them and said hello her and konan hit it off right away talking about girl stuff and they both even made fun of pein and the others

"sakura-chan i have to ask how did you and pein meet"

"oh well when i was 2 and my family was still alive pein stayed at the harino state for a year so me and him got to know each other and we became really close almost inseparable"

sakura said with a smile and then the smile turned into a frown and she sighed

"then he left said he had to go and make his dream come true i asked him to take me but he said no and that he would be back in 10 years to come and get me so a year after he left i figured that he didn't take me because i was weak so i killed my hole clam at the age of 3 and i activated the last stage of the Chimei-tekina hana"

"hm so thats the name of the harinos kekkei genkai not many people now the name since the harinos always kept to himself"

konan said as she got up from the couch and started to walk away

"where are you going konan"

"i have to go pein called me"

sakura tilted her head

"but i didn't hear him"

konan laughed a little

"thats because he uses a telepathy jutsu to tell me now i have go or he'll probably try to rip my head off_ ja ne_ sakura-chan"


End file.
